A Twin Alone
by Korquee
Summary: George almost vomitted as they stumbled over 2 small dead bodies. The blood was everywhere, Ron was covered in it and his screams were tearing into the air. Fred stared down at his reflection, begging for George to open his eyes. ONESHOT. Character deaths


**Disclaimer ::** I am not JKR nor do I own any of her wonderful characters that I use for my story.

**A/N ::** A twin alone is more alone then one who had never had a twin.

I have gotten a few questions about this... I wrote this story and uploaded it two days **before** the release of Deathly Hallows.

* * *

Fred sat on top of a large slab of stone, his legs dangling down in between two girls who sat with their backs propped up against the small pillar. He let out a soft sigh, this is how he liked it to be, sitting on a hill, watching the sky darken while looking down at the peaceful valley below. The clouds were rolling along the far-away hills, dancing with the wind as they swooped up to form billowing towers complete with lightning and distant thunder. A breeze blew through the near-by trees, gently ruffling the leaves, and dipped down to softly toss red and blonde hair. Luna reached out tentatively and grasped the other girl's hand when she saw she was crying. 

"Luna?" She said softly.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I miss him."

The three of them continued to stare off into the distance, and although they each were thinking different thoughts, the pain they all shared was very much the same. What happened the years before would never leave their hearts.

* * *

The fire was high, engulfing the forest with its flames in a matter of minutes, forcing those who were hiding behind the tree trunks to run out into the open. There was shouting and of course screaming, but no one ever thought Voldemort would actually attack Hogwarts. Parents believed their children were safer behind the school's magical walls rather then hiding in the basements of their homes. But when the giants began attacking and ripping apart the castle, the teachers knew it was life or death. The students took off running and yelling to the Forbidden Forest where the centaurs were surprisingly willing to help defend the young against the Inferni. 

Fred and George Weasley were sprinting as fast as they could to get to the castle, to save the students who they had once gone to school with. The sights and sounds that awaited them were nothing like they had ever experienced. The screaming was the worst, along with sweltering heat and the thunder that rumbled overhead, it was as if some wretched horror movie had come to life and they were trying to play hero; desperately fighting to save everyone from this horrible nightmare. George almost vomitted when they they stumbled over two small dead bodies. They belonged to the little Creevey kids.

"_Stupefy!_" Fred shouted at a large hooded figure. The man dropped to the ground, but another Death Eater shot a spell at Fred who dodged it by throwing himself to the dirt at the last minute.

"_Cru_--!"

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" George yelled, causing the Death Eater to fly backwards. He grabbed Fred by the back of his robes and jerked him to his feet as they kept running. The twins had made a promise to eachother that they would not use the killing curse. They wanted to save as many lives as they could and there was no way to tell who was under the Imperius Curse. Students were running out of the forest towards Hogsmeade, one kid ran out of the forest screaming with his robes in flames.

"_Aguamenti!_" A burst of water flew from the end of Fred's wand and doused the student. As they came closer to the castle, they saw where the major battling was occuring. George let out a string of curses when he saw a red-head and a bushy haired girl battling alongside the teachers.

"I'm going to kill Ginny and Hermione!" George growled, "They have no reason to still be here!"

"George, they aren't the only students fighting!" His brother was right. Even though many children had fled, some still remained to battle with Voldemort's minions. And of course, most of them had been a part of Dumbledore's Army. The twins came up behind Ginny and Hermione yelling,

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" The spell hit both Death Eaters the girls had been dueling with and they fell to the ground, rigid.

"Where did you guys come from?!" Ginny gasped as the twins began battling their own individual Death Eaters.

"The Order sent us..." Fred murmered

"...they got a tip off that Voldemort was going to attack." George chimed in.

"No one really thought he would attack Hogwarts..."

"But he did and we gotta get you guys out of here..."

"I'm not leaving without my friends!" Ginny yelled.

"Quit being stubborn -- Take that!" George's Death Eater fell to the ground and he started fighting another. "It's only Dumbledore's Army and the teachers fighting. The rest of the kids ran away. We have to get the rest of you out." Ginny looked around to confirm what George had said, but as she did so, she got hit with a spell and fell to the earth, screaming in pain.

"_STUPEFY!!_" The twins hit the Death Eater that had performed the Cruciatus Curse and Ginny's screaming stopped.

"Get up Ginny!" A girl with white-blonde hair yelled as she ran to her friend, helping her to her feet. Fred and George stepped in front of the girls, shielding them from oncoming spells.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Fred asked Hermione as she drew closer towards him, doing her best to hold off a rather large man.

"Harry left to fight Voldemort... He told me and Ron to help fight... Fred?"

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm listening..." And he was, well, at least doing his best to. The screams that were echoing off the castle walls were also echoing in his mind. For every scream that was released was another person who was dying.

"They're separating us."

"What?!" George asked from the other side of Fred.

"I mean... The Death Eaters... They're pushing the students away from the teachers." To the twins' horror, Hermione was right. Not only that, but there were quite a few less students fighting then there had been when the twins first arrived.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Ron's voice pierced George's ears and the twins turned in time to see a giant's hand swing down towards Ginny and Luna. How it had crept up behind the girls without their knowing was beyond them.

As if on cue, the twins dived at the girls and pushed them out of the way. George was hit with the giant's force and was sent flying in the air towards the fire-engulfed forest. He stopped short of the flames and a spell from the forgotten Death Eaters hit Fred in the back,  
flinging him forward.

The giant's hand swooped down again towards Luna. Ron dashed forward, grabbed the girl, and threw her out of harm's way just as the giant hit Ron, hurling him close to George. Ron heard his bones cracking and his breathing became shallow, he was sure his ribs were broken and most definately his arm.

Hermione screamed and pointed frantically at a dark, shadowy shape that was running towards George. It was crouched low to the ground and snarling loudly, it's jagged white teeth glinting in the firelight. "It's a werewolf!!" Ron shouted, "It's Greyback!"

The animal lept into the air and landed on George, gnashing its teeth, trying to bite him. Fred scrambled to his feet while the onlooking Death Eaters cackled, hitting him with another spell. Ginny and Luna swerved around, casting spells at Voldemort's minions while Hermione ran towards the forest to help George and Ron. George brought his feet up and kicked Greyback off of him. The werewolf lunged at him again, but George grabbed a burning branch and swung it at him.

Greyback yelped, but then his eyes focused on the nearest moving person, Hermione. By this time, Fred had gotten back up and was  
running to help.

"Hermione, run!!!" Fred yelled, but it was far too late. The werewolf bounded upwards, growling, aiming straight for the girl's throat. Hermione ducked to the ground, covering her head, as Fred saw a quick flash of red hair. Their was a startled cry from the wolf as Ron threw his whole body at it, landing on top of it. Greyback quickly drew himself out from underneath Ron and struggled for a moment to pin the boy to the ground. When he had succeeded, Ron let out a horrific scream.

The blood was everywhere, Ron was covered in it and his screams were tearing into the air. Fred stood paralyzed watching his brother struggle between life and death. His brother... his youngest brother was being torn to shreds right before his very eyes... The realization that Ron would never be the same hit Fred hard, Ron had given his life to save the one he loved. Fred's heart was shattering, it felt like someone had clasped their hands around his throat, trying to keep him from breathing.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Green light shot from Fred's wand and Greyback let out a yelp before he fell over, dead.

* * *

Fred cursed himself, he had been so stupid to leave Ginny and Luna to fight off Death Eaters alone when the girls had been outnumbered 5 to 1. They were now standing next to him, facing Lucius Malfoy and 9 other maskless men. Hermione was behind him, clutching his robes as she shook uncontrollably, George was standing behind her, trying his best to not run to the gasping Ron who was bleeding to death on the ground. 

"What do you want, Lucius?" Fred spat. Malfoy only smirked.

"Rather cheeky, aren't you? _Crucio_." Fred fell to the ground howling in pain. The sounds of Greyback's snarling filled his head, Ron's screams became real, and he relived stepping over the Creevey brothers. Ginny instinctively took a step forward to help her brother, but George pulled her back. She struggled against his grip, but he held tight, pushing himself in front of the girls so that they were all behind him.

"Stop it, Malfoy." George said in a commanding tone, trying to restrain himself from leaping at the blonde man. Lucius laughed, but he did stop the curse, leaving a quivering Fred on the ground.

"_Crucio_," he said again. This time George fell to the ground next to his twin, screaming in agony. Minutes passed and the girls couldn't hold themselves any longer.

"Stop it!!" Hermione yelled. "JUST STOP IT!!!" The Death Eaters all laughed at her, which only enraged Hermione and she jumped at the closest Death Eater's wand. She surprised him and Lucius stopped the Cruciatus Curse just long enough to point his wand at Hermione and say, "Avada---"

Fred kicked his leg forward and made Malfoy's knee buckle so that he didn't finish the curse. The Death Eater, whose wand Hermione had tried to take, punched her so that she fell to the ground next to Ron. She landed on something hard and realized that it was Ron's wand... the Death Eaters had forgotten to take his.

Lucius glared at Fred and regained his composture. He grabbed a chunk of Fred's long hair and yanked the man upwards so they were eye level. "_Avada Ka_---"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Hermione cried as Malfoy's wand, along with almost a dozen others, flew into the air. Everyone scattered. Fred delivered a swift kick to Lucius's groin and grabbed his twin to pull him up. The three girls ran to Ron as George grabbed a wand from the ground, hitting Death Eaters with spells.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Ginny asked.

"With thestrals of course," replied Luna as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She pranced off a little ways to where a horse-like creature stood fascinated by the fire, bringing it over towards Ron. The Weasley twins were standing close by, dueling with the Death Eaters, trying to keep their friends safe. The girls, very gently, lifted Ron onto the thestral.

"I'll go with him," Hermione said. The girls nodded and helped Hermione up, she went to give the wand to one of them, but they wouldn't accept it.

"We'll knick another one." Ginny said, "See you later, Hermione." Luna lightly tapped the creature's backside and it took off.

No sooner had they soared off, a Death Eater cried, "_Crucio!_" and Luna fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Fred turned around quickly to knock the man off his feet, releasing Luna from her torment. Slowly the twins backed up so that they were shielding the two girls.

Across the field, shouts were heard. Lots of shouting. Some Death Eaters turned to see what was going on, when they did, Fred and George rendered them unconscious. "It's the Order!" Ginny cried. Tonks, Arthur, Molly, and eight more members of the Order were running towards them, blasting spells at the Death Eaters. The twins turned to look for only a split-second, but a split-second was far too long. When they turned back, Lucius had his wand raised and roared,

**"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!!"**

The girls screamed as both bodies fell to ground, unmoving. They rushed to their sides as Arthur's spell smashed into Malfoy, only a moment too late to stop the man from casting the killing curse. The two twins laid there, still, as if nailed to the ground. Slowly, carefully, Fred sat up first, turning to stare down at his reflection, begging for his brother to open his eyes.

"George?" He whispered. "George? George... wake up... Wake up George..."

Ginny was bawling uncontrollably, her mother rushing to her side to hold her and Luna close. Molly soon started wailing.

"George? Common George... Stop fooling around..." Fred began to laugh, thinking it was a joke. But soon... his laughter turned to choked crying as tears formed in his eyes. "George?"

His brother was not moving. Fred wasn't even sure if he was breathing. He soon found himself screaming, "YOU KILLED HIM!!! YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!!!!"

As if it were a miracle, by some twist of fate, George's eyes slowly opened. He blinked for a few moments then gradually sat up. Fred moved back a little to give him room to breathe, the tears he had been trying to hold back now fell freely from his face as he realized that his brother, his twin, was ok. Everyone he had been fighting to save was ok. Molly saw George and she threw her arms around him, hugging him close. "Fred?" George mumbled, staring at his twin's feet. Molly let him go as he moved from her grasp and she too stared at Fred's feet, her crying became louder

"Yeah, George?" Fred was so relieved, so bloody relieved to know that he and his brother had made it.

"Fred?" George said again.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"FRED!!!!" George shouted, causing Fred to jump back.

"What's going on?!" Fred shouted. "Mom? Ginny? Luna?" No one responded, they just stared in horror at his feet. Fred slowly looked down, there was nothing wrong. He was perfectly alright, but Luna started crying softly.

"Come back, Fred!! Come back!!!"

"I'm RIGHT HERE, damnit!" Fred yelled as his twin collapsed at his feet.

"Fredrick..." A soft voice spoke from behind Fred.

"George, I'm HERE!!!"

"Fredrick..." The voice spoke again. This time Fred heard it and he turned around slowly to see a familiar face. "Com'mon Fredrick, it's time to go."

"D-D-Dumbledore?" Fred's voice cracked as he stood up.

"Yes, Fred, it's time to go now." The old man reached his hand out towards the boy.

"What... do you mean?" Dumbledore gave him a warm, loving smile.

"You gave your life, Fredrick, so that your other half could live on." Fred's eyes grew in horror and he spun around to stare at the ground where George was weeping. Fred gasped as he stared down at where his feet once were... He was staring at himself... His dead self...

"COME BACK, FRED!!!! COME BACK!!!!" Fred collapsed to the ground next to his twin.

"I'm here, George! I'm here!"

"NOOOOO!!!"

"Can't you see me, George?! I'M RIGHT HERE!!!" Fred lunged forward to hug his brother, but his body only fell through him. He layed there, sobbing, as he listened to his brother's cries of pain. "I'm here..." he whispered... "I'm right here..."

"Fredrick, it is time to say your goodbyes." Fred only cried harder. He didn't want to leave his twin alone in the world. He didn't want George to have to go through life without his second half. They had plans! They were going to expand their business, they were going to stick together. Who would finish George's lines? Who would be his partner in crime? Who would be there for him?!  
Dumbledore reached down and gently pulled Fred to his feet. "You'll see them again," the man promised, "You'll see them again."

* * *

"Ginny! Luna! Mom says its time for dinner!" The two people sitting at Fred's feet looked up as George came into view. 

"All right. Common, Luna, we can come back here tomorrow." The two girls began walking away as the thunder boomed particularly loud. "Are you coming George?" Ginny asked.

"Give me a moment." He replied as he walked close to Fred, staring at his brother's feet. "How are you?" He asked.

"Ah, I've been better." Fred replied with a smile.

"It's been two years, hasn't it?"

"Yup. Two years and 78 days."

"It's still... not the same without you." Fred felt his heart sting at these words.

"Trust me George, I have never felt more alone."

"I proposed to Angelina yesterday."

"WHAT?! She was MY girl!!!"

"Just kidding! I asked Katie..."

"Gave me a fright there. Don't do that."

"She said yes... I, uh, really wish you could be best man." Fred looked down, he felt like he was going to cry.

"Yeah, we would of had the best bachelor party..."

"Dad, uh, told me what Lucius said to him that night... He said that the curse had been intended for me... And that you pushed me out of the way..."

"... I didn't want you to die." George had tears in his eyes.

"I miss you... I really do... Some days I wake up and wonder why I can't hear you snoring. I hate having an empty seat next to me when we eat. The shop isn't the same without you. Some days, I don't even know if I can make it."

"George... I'm always here... You don't have to feel alone..." George stared at the ground and took a deep breath,

"I wish I could talk to you, Fred."

"I wish you could hear me, George." Fred watched as his twin walked away, rubbing his eyes on his sleeves. He jumped down from the stone and sat down at the ground, staring at it, reading it for the thousandth time.

**"Fredrick Weasley  
1978 - 1997"**

* * *

**A/N ::** Reviews? Comments? Questions? 


End file.
